That text wasn't for you, dumbass
by hedaaclexa
Summary: What if Zoe Hart is a total nerd who can't use a phone and send not only a wrong text but a wrong chat to the wrong person? And what if this person is her handsome, full of himself Wade Kinsella? And what if this texts talk about a certain picture about a certain 'hot neighbor? A collection of texts between Zoe&Wade.


**To Gigi**  
9:32 pm  
I mean he's kinda hot but he's definitely not my type

9:34 pm  
you're so picky, can i see a pic?

9:36 pm  
I don't have a photo of him,I'm not a stalker!

9:38 pm  
yeah you do, stalker liar. remember i have the password to the backup of your phone in case you forget it?

9:40 pm  
So what? We're both stalkers. And you're a liar and a plotter too since you tricked me in sending you a photo that you already have.

9:42 pm  
i don't have a picture of my hot neighbor saved on my phone, i'm not a maniac like you :P

9:44 pm  
I'M NOT A MANIAC. Ugh, you drive me insane. And he's not that hot.

9:46 pm  
i love you too :P listen i gotta go, Jason is picking me up any minute. lemme know all the naughty details :P

9:48 pm  
You're impossible and the one with a boyfriend. Have fun, talk to you tomorrow :)

**To Zoe**  
10.15 pm  
i thought you were a nerd but i never thought you were a stalker too lol

10.19 pm  
What are you talking about?!

10.22 pm  
i guess you're such a nerd that you don't know how to use a phone but you sent me your recent chat with a certain Gigi  
10.22 pm  
good to know you both think i'm hot can't blame you ;)

10.32 pm  
OMG

OMG that wasn't for you

i wasn't tlking bout you

10.34 pm  
your lack of grammar disagrees with you lol it's okay i think you're kinda hot too ;)

10.36 pm  
I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU!

10.38 pm  
Oh... well i guess Lavon is kinda hot too.. have daddy issues?

10.40 pm  
GROSS! Lavon is just a friend and you're a jerk.

10.42 pm  
i was just kidding. since it's not me or Lavon you can tell me who you were talking about

10.44 pm  
Why would I?

10.46 pm  
because i asked you?

10.48 pm  
I don't think that's a good reason

10.50 pm  
c'mon i won't tell anyone! unless you are talking about me, which you are ;)

10.52 pm  
George Tucker. I was talking about him, fine?

10.54 pm  
Oh, the golden boy. but i don't think he's your neighbor :D

10.56 pm  
Gigi is the one with a hot neighbor, not me -.-

10.58 pm  
sure. well good for her! and introduce me to her whenever she's coming to bluebell ;)

11.00 pm  
She has a boyfriend.

11.02 pm  
you must be fun at parties!

11.04 pm  
What's that supposed to mean?

11.06 pm  
that you need to relax and get a sense of humor sometimes

11.08 pm  
I am hilarious. And I don't think you were joking about getting to know Gigi.

11.10 pm  
fine i wasn't but i didn't ask you if i could bang her

11.12 pm  
Are you sure you wasn't?

11.14 pm  
100% sure

11.16 pm  
Fine

11.18 pm  
you are such an interesting person to talk to!

11.20 pm  
Thank you

11.22 pm  
that was sarcasm

11.24 pm  
I know, I have a sense of humor too.

11.26 pm  
mhm not sure about that but you could definitely learn :D

11.28 pm  
From you?

11.30 pm  
if you want ;)

11.32 pm  
No

11.37 pm  
So lemme see... you said George Tucker was kinda hot but definitely not your type... i think you two would make a pretty good pair you're both so boring.. if he hadn't a fiancée

11.40 pm  
I don't think I asked for your opinion :)

11.42 pm  
a smiley face! i thought you didn't know emojis existed! lol

11.42 pm  
btw Lemon is even more boring than you so i think you would stand a chance :D

11.44 pm  
Did anyone ever tell you that you're a horrible person? By the way, I don't live under a rock.

11.46 pm  
multiples times everyday don't worry :) but since you've been so rude to me i could tell to George that you have a pic of him :D

11.48 pm  
You wouldn't dare!

11.50 pm  
you said yourself i'm a horrible person why wouldn't i?

11.52 pm  
You're seriously getting on my nerves!

11.54 pm  
i'm just a click away from it ;)

11.57 pm  
FINE! It was a picture of you, happy now?!

11.59 pm  
can i see it? :D

00.02 pm

NO!

\- **Zoe is offline** -

Notes:

Hi!  
Thanks to everyone who read this thingy! I never wrote anything like that before and I never wrote in English since it's not my mothertongue (sorry for any mistakes!) but I wanted to try so I hope you sort of enjoyed it! lol  
Please let me know what you think, even if you didn't like it, it is so important to me to receive feedback so I can improve and make a better writing next time!  
Soo.. hopefully talk to you soon, and #TeamZADE forever!


End file.
